LEGENDS: Dark Angel
by Ella Cinders
Summary: Pokemonmovie style. When Giovanni of TR uncovers the legend that will release an unstoppable force to rule the world, will Ash and friends be powerful enough and find the courage to defeat not only Team Rocket, but a legend itself?
1. Prologue: Part One:The Verse

**Big-ass A/N:** Hey guys, its Ella Cinders here :) My first Pokemon fanfic, which got into my head when I was about 11 years old. The main ideas, anyway. That was back when I was a crappy writer, so I had to laugh and re-write the entire thing, but the main plot is still here... Basically, the real Team Rocket (Giovanni etc) being evil guys, Ash fallin' in love and kicking their arses with his new bad-ass sidekick. I wish so bad that this could be a movie, because of all the visual stuff I could do with it... But sadly, no. What I'm trying to say that this is (cue groans) yet another Pokemon Movie, involving legends, Mew, Giovanni, clones, Jessie and James being "good guys", fight scenes, confusion, lots of emotional crap, pretty girls, Brock staring at them, James in drag... All that jazz :D

**Little-ass A/N: **I'm doing spin offs as well - a Shipwrecked! Battle of the Islands with all my characters, plus maybe a parody... But let's not get ahead of ourselves eh! Hopefully this will be finished first!

Please enjoy and leave some comments, else Giovanni's Persian will eat you :D

**Disclaimer:** Eh? Noooo. It belongs to Nintendo and stuff? Not me. I wish!

**Disclaimer II**: The verse is inspired from David Clement-Davies _The Sight _verse. I love that book so damn much, and I hope people don't hate me for the reference... :(

* * *

**LEGENDS: Dark Angel  
**

**_Prologue: Part One - The Verse  
_**

_The Nine born with a coat pure white_

_The Rainbow cries out and loses it's sight_

_The Power of Three is shifted once more_

_The Beast of the Sea raised as before._

_The Shiika are caged; their blood splattered_

_As the ancestors broken heart shards are scattered_

_A shard to ash, a shard to hope_

_While the rest are set in stone._

_A Chiaa touches ash and leaves its home_

_Lucion connects to hope after touching the stone_

_When both are marked by the sharks of the sea_

_The marked ones are chosen and a legend set free._

_With light from the moon and light from the sun_

_Destiny appears and they shine shadow as one_

_Celetine's pact with the birds becomes true_

_If blood of the Children is spilt over Mew._

_With tears at the shrine, locked doors are undone_

_Night shades summoned at the beat of a drum_

_Spectrals risen through pendulum and bone_

_Their haunts causing nature to prey on its own. _

_A secret vision given to one_

_As long as the moon blocks out the sun_

_The powers unleashed to a world without light _

_Through hope's link using the gift of foresight_

_With the shards apart and day turned to night_

_The Chosen alone must find the courage to fight_

_Love itself, and the monster of myth- _

_The Shadow awoken from the fireabyss...  
_


	2. Prologue: Part Two:The Projects

A/N: Well. We get an actual story here, instead of some lame verse. Oooh!

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. But these other ideas are actually mine, muhahaha!

Watch out, a few curses here and there.

* * *

**LEGENDS: Dark Angel  
**

**_Prologue: Part Two - Projects  
_**

A tall, imposing man wearing an expensive suit smirked smugly. Everything was going exactly as planned. The clone was progressing well, even more rapidly than expected. It's IQ was already off the charts and it hadn't even taken it's first breath yet. It would boost Team Rocket's business into the stratosphere. Giovanni grinned at the idiotic pun. But it was true. With the improved 'Mew' clone, Team Rocket would become invincible. Absolutely _nothing _would be able to stop them. And then maybe the Team Rocket bases in Europe would show a bit of bloody respect, sit up and pay attention a little more. Giovanni knew where the real praise would go for the cloning project. All the geeks and grunts and geneticists would be nicely paid off, or killed (some of them couldn't keep their gobs shut, after all) and all the rewards would be going to the mastermind of the plot - him. After all, it was thanks to his genius that Team Rocket was getting this lethal weapon. Who else could possibly dream of the idea of recreating the Pokemon of legends?

Yes, the clone was progressing nicely. Giovanni watched it coldly, the strangely human-like figure encased inside a liquid cylinder. It was already taller than the average person but it was disproportioned. It's lower half was a lot more muscular and developed than it's thinner top half. It also had a massive tail, almost the entire length of it's body, that was a darker colour than the light fur beginning to grow. It was curled up, not exactly in the fetal position but something close to it, and by the state of it's brain waves, it was already learning. Or perhaps dreaming. But Giovanni didn't believe in dreaming - only in scheming.

"Hello, clone," he smirked, quite near the glass. The large, golden coloured cat with vicious long claws at his side meowed in unease. "Hush," he snapped at the Persian, in no mood for the cat Pokemon's silliness. He turned back to the clone of Mew.

"Well, aren't you just something special. You're what - twelve weeks old? And getting so big already. You've cost me almost ten years and ten million dollars in the making... But you're worth it, aren't you? You're worth it... As soon as you are under my command, I will be controlling all of Team Rocket across the globe... And who knows, we might be able to travel into space with your powers!" The evil man laughed and left the laboratory, completely ignoring the stuttering scientists as they tried to wish him goodbye. He slid smoothly into the helicopter waiting on him and left the island.

**[XxX **

"What in blazes do you mean?!" Giovanni roared down the phone. He heard the agent's pathetic stuttering and wanted to have him shot for sheer idiocy. "Tell me, dammit!"

"It's the verse. The Legendary one. The Shii-Legion Islands have been found."

Giovanni's temper flared down instantly. His fingers tightened their grip on the phone. He was almost crushing it.

"You're sure?" Giovanni's words came out strangled, he was choked with excitement.

"Yes, sir. We've got a huge team of archaeologists and historians here. Do you want the planned scientist, technicians and engineer teams down here too? Production can begin right away, sir."

"No, dammit, I've got to fix this clone mess first. As soon as I've got it knocked into submission, we'll begin. You and the history team stay there, and I want these coordinates triple recorded, okay? And no fuck-ups, Agent Watch. I want every damned rock and piece of moss recorded on picture and film. I'm not having another mess."

"Yes sir, right away sir. I'll send for the film crews at once, sir," Agent Watch said immediately. Giovanni smirked as he placed the phone down with a satisfying 'click' - he was sure the bumbling fool was about to say more. Soon, the Mewtwo mess would be over. He would be elite, the greatest Team Rocket leader the world had ever known, _ruling_ the world. And soon enough, he would control what came after living in this world, if what he had heard about the Shii-Legend was true. Oh, yes. Everything was going exactly as he wanted it to.

**[XxX**

Three years later, and everything was finally going the way it was supposed to be. Giovanni had decided to stay on the islands surrounding the Shii's, to make sure nothing got as mucked up as all his other brilliant plans had. Try as he might, he still couldn't figure out what had happened to the Mewtwo chase. They'd got right on the bastard's long purple tail and then... Blank. He couldn't remember anything. He was stuck in the muddy crater with the Combat Squad, Elite Team and the grunts. That was rather humiliating, he admitted to himself bitterly.

But no matter- now to the project on hand. Shiika had been spotted all around the Johto region, and the best technology was keeping track of their movements. The Three had already been caught and were being successfully scanned to be replicated and improved. Soon the Beast of the Sea could be tamed, as a result of their capture. Giovanni remembered Lawrence III's foolish antics with the precious legendaries. He would not make the same mistakes as he did. His money came in handy though. Giovanni smiled to himself as he remembered the heir's death. One he had delivered personally. That had been satisfying. Teaching the rich bastard not to mess with his future specimens... Lawrence III would never bother them again.

Giovanni stalked around the laboratory, checking on work as the Persian walked faithfully by his side. She sniffed and scented fear on the air. She was a little uneasy herself - all this seemed wrong to her... Growing little babies in jars, instead of in their mothers. But Master wanted it, so it couldn't be that bad. The large cat almost yowled in fear as she heard the shrill cries of an enormous bird and the tinkling noise of ice on glass. She shivered. She _knew _that wasn't right, locking Great Ones up in cages as if they were any other Pokemon... Bad things were going to happen, and it would be Master's fault. She listened in to his conversation with the Stupid Watch.

"You're sure this Nurse has the answer?" Master said bluntly.

"Positive, sir. Also, another note of interest- her daughter..." Stupid Agent Watch began.

"The Gym Leader?"

"No, the youngest daughter. She may have found the base of the two shards."

His face paled as Giovanni's face coloured. He was furiously angry, it seemed.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Get information on her, pronto!"

"Sir, there's more of a problem... We can't use her when she has both shards. We need to wait until she gives half to another person."

"Do you have any leads? Possibles?" Giovanni's expression was eager.

"Yes. And we've narrowed it down to two."

Two young faces appeared on the screen, with full profile listings and all the background information anyone could possibly need. And Giovanni knew both boys.

"Well, this could prove interesting. Very interesting. In fact, this could pivot _Dark Angel _to new heights no one had ever dreamed of. Clone them. And the girl."

"What?" Watch was so startled that he forgot his place. No Sir, no excuse me, just- "What?"

"You heard me. _Dark Angel_ is going to be revolutionary, as well as profitable. We're going to build the first human clones. If you can personally get samples of their DNA, I'll promote you to the Special Missions Squad."

"Of course, sir, right away," Watch sped off. SMS was one of the most highly valued inside Team Rocket. Every single member was handpicked by Giovanni, it was rumoured. It was not an opportunity to miss, or mess up.

"And we get our revenge, Sofie..." murmured the Team Rocket leader to his faithful feline. "All of their families humiliated me in some way or another... Now they shall truly pay the price."

* * *


	3. Fight & Fright

**A/N:** Me again... This story is set in Kanto/Orange/Johto time. No Hoenn or beyond 'cause it doesn't interest me. Not to cause anyone offence, but I hate their outfits!!! Random I know, but I love old school Pokemon. :D I miss the 90s.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pokemon. Do own the plot and JJ :D

* * *

**LEGENDS: Dark Angel  
**

_**Fight & Fright  
**_

It was a beautiful day as three youngsters walked casually through the colourful Verdonian Forest. It seemed almost too good to be true - the grass on either side of the perfectly swept, sandy footpath was bright and springy, the trees were lush and ripe with fruits and the flowers dotted everywhere were in full bloom and smelt sweet.

"Well, it's a bit nicer than Viridian," commented a messy, black haired boy, lifting up his Pikachu so it could reach an apple on a tree it so desperately wanted.

"Are you kidding?!" exploded his tempremental red haired friend. Then she relaxed and her greeny blue eyes sparkled. "It's _beautiful _here, like a paradise. Aww, thank you, Togepi!" she cooed to her baby Pokemon, who had toddled over into the grass to pluck a violet flower for her. She tucked it behind her ear and cuddled Togepi in her arms, beaming. Their other companion didn't join in, his tanned face was stuck inside a traveller's guide.

"Well, if we're where I think we are-"

"Which is where?" interrupted the black haired boy between chomps of his own apple. Pikachu had finished and was sunbathing in the flowers.

"Well, thanks a lot, Ash! You could have at least gotten me one, or _pretended _you had some manners by giving one to Togepi! She's just a baby and if you think -"  
"Jeez, chill out, Misty, I never knew you wanted one!" Ash rolled his eyes and reached up to get an apple. Misty smacked his hand away.

"I don't actually want one, I was trying-"

"Why did you get so mad at me then?" Ash cut in exasperatedly.

"If you would just listen to me-"

"What's the point if all you're gonna do is argue at me over something so stupid-"

"So now I'm stupid?" Misty's eyes flashed.

"That's not what I said!"

"That's what you meant!"

"I didn't say that you were stupid-" Ash began hotly, but Misty cut across him loudly.

"Yeah but it's what you meant to say! Did it just slip your mind, Ashy boy?"

"Don't call me that ever again!" Ash shouted angrily.

"Don't shout at me!" Misty shouted right back.

"Well don't start a pointless argument and then start shouting back!"

"How is it pointless? I was just trying to say that you should have better manners and offer around to everyone-"

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Ash yelled.

"What? Who said anything about your mother?! All I was trying to say is that you should be thinking of others and what they want instead of yourself all the time-"

"I'm supposed to be a mind reader now? You just went and got so mad about the fact that you wanted me to get you an apple that you actually didn't want so technically you're the one with the bad manners because that would be wasting food! Food waster," Ash scowled. Misty flared up again.

"Togepi-"

"How the heck does Togepi even come into it?"

"Y'know, if we keep on heading west-"

"Shut up, Brock!" Ash and Misty snapped at the same time.

"OK," said Brock meekly, and buried his face in the traveller's guide again. Ash and Misty continued to bawl in each others faces, their voices getting louder and louder, while Pikachu waved it's tiny arms frantically, trying to get them to stop. It was useless.

"I can't believe how much of a jerk you're being, Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted at him angrily.

"I can't believe how much of a _girl _you're being," he scoffed back. Misty was stung.

"Now I can't believe you just said that! You really are a jerk! I don't even know how I can stand you! Oh, yeah, that's right! _You still haven't paid for what you did to my bike_!"

Ash just laughed. "If I had a dollar for everytime I've heard that, I'd be richer than Gary!"

"Well with your attitude you're starting to look like him!"

"And what's that supposed to mean? I'm nothing like Gary Oak-"

"Cocky, arrogant and insensitive. You tick all the three boxes just like he does!"

"I believe in myself, so what? And maybe-"

"You're still a tactless idiot-"

"And you're a-"

"CHUUUUUU!"

Pikachu panted with the effort of having to release such a powerful Thunderbolt, then flopped down on the grass to sunbathe. Ash and Misty twitched painfully, though mercifully silently, on the sandy ground. Brock continued to turn the pages of his guide, reading thoughtfully as Togepi picked up Ash's hat and started playing with it.

"I can't believe they fought for so long over a frigging apple."

"Ye-" Brock started to agree, then was startled as he realised he didn't know the speaker. She looked to be about Ash's age and height, with long darkish brown hair, pinned up with a short side fringe hanging loose. Her eyes were deep blue and sparkling with amusement. She was very beautiful... and so... familiar.

"Jasmine?" Brock blurted out, remembering the face of the Olivine Gym Leader and comparing it to the one he was looking at. As soon as he'd said the name he knew he'd made a mistake - Jasmine's face was soft and roundish, whereas this girl's was harsher. Her hair was a lot darker than Jasmine's. She also looked a little bit like a girl he had seen in a photograph - Melody? Ash had a photo of her. She looked like someone had taken Jasmine and Melody, blended them together and created this girl.

"Not quite," the girl smiled at him. "I'm JJ."

Brock was confused but didn't forget his manners - he introduced himself and his unconscious friends, although had the slight feeling that something was up - she had a knowing look in her eye as he told her him and his girl friend's name. His suspicion deepened when she jumped the tiniest bit in surprise as she looked at Ash. She seemed to be trying to contain herself from saying something or doing something.

"Are you headed for Boulovine?" JJ asked politely, turning away from Ash at last. "You should, it's beautiful."

"Do you know how to get there?" Brock asked hopefully. The forest was HUGE - a lot bigger than it said on the map - and he was just a _teeny _bit lost.

"Uh, yeah!" JJ laughed in a 'duh' tone. "I live there!"

"Great! So do you-" Brock was cut off by a loud beeping while Ash and Misty started to twitch slowly awake.

"Shoot, I'm late," she pressed a button on her watch and the beeping stopped.

"For what?"

"Work," said JJ shortly, whistling loudly, then waiting apparently listening for something. Thundering hooves could be heard in the distance. She seemed distracted, tossing her hair this way and that, trying to locate the sound. After she had, she turned back to Brock.

"So, where are you thinking about going in Boulovine?"

"Um, don't know, probably just check out some of the major cities, Ash will want to look for badges-"

"Oh!" Was it his imagination, or did the girl look crestfallen? But she recovered smoothly.

"Yeah, you should go to some of the big places like Seawave and Kiwa, they're nice... Don't forget some of the smaller places... Sunset is nice. A huge Pokemon Center. It's the biggest building there, three domes, you can't miss it. "

The sound of hooves got louder and JJ panicked.

"Just follow my tracks through the forest, 'kay? After that, walk down the grass hill right into the main part of Boulovine, through the main gate entrance. That's Kiwa City," JJ pointed it out on Brock's guide. "Then you can take the Bullet Train anywhere. Now I really gotta run, or I'll be late, and my mom will kill me. Nice meeting you, Brock. Catch ya later!"

JJ sped off down the sandy path, faster than he'd ever seen anyone run before. Now that was an athlete.

"Woah!" he exclaimed. Halfway down and almost out of his vision, she jumped extremely high and landed on a Ponyta's back effortlessly. Like it was no big deal to land on flame! Less than a second later the girl and the small horse were out of sight.

"Double woah."

**[XxX**

"I'm telling you guys, it was _amazing_! She just ran off at lightening speed and jumped with seemingly no effort onto this Ponyta's back! She said we could follow her trail out of the forest and gave me directions into Boulovine, right where she was working, at the Pokemon Center."

"Why are you so keen to get there, Brock?" Misty asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Was this girl pretty, by any chance?"

Brock paused, considering. "She was very beautiful - but too young for me. About _two years_ too young." This kind of subtle hint/teasing was lost on Ash.

"What're you saying, Brock?"

"She'd be good for you."

Misty and Brock burst out laughing at Ash's reaction, which was to choke on air. Gasping, he turned to glare at them.

"Yeah, right! I don't have time for girls!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, protective.

Misty laughed again.

"What!" Ash was defensive, crossing his arms as they continued walking.

"Like she'd want to date you anyway!"

"Hey-"

Misty ran off down the path with Ash right on her heels. Brock sighed and began jogging after his younger companions. After the two had decided on a temporary, probably unstable truce, they walked together in high spirits along the dusty path, following the clear hoof prints.

"What's Boulovine like?" Misty asked curiously after a while. They were nearing the edge of the tight knit forest.

"According to the Guide, its one of the biggest places in Johto but also one of the least visited. A lot of it is like your usual city, Kiwa being the largest and well known. Kiwa City is renowned for it's malls and complexes, as well as modern, expensive flats. The rest of Boulovine is tiny towns, narrow streets and plenty of wild areas with lots of Pokemon. Apparently the countryside of Boulovine is the perfect place for raising and training them."

"It sounds wonderful. But there must be a catch. How come people don't visit it very often?"

"Ah. You won't like this, Ash."

"What? Why? What's wrong? What is it?" Ash pressed, anxious at once.

" 'There is no official Pokemon Gymnasium granting badges required to enter the Johto League' ", Brock read aloud from the book.

Ash was quiet for a moment then brightened up. "So what?"

Misty and Brock were speechless. Ash Ketchum wasn't kicking up a fuss at the lack of badge winning he could do?

"There'll be plenty of trainers there who I can beat!" he grinned widely, then laughed as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. Brock smiled and Misty rolled her eyes at their friend's confident outburst.

Either Verdonian Forest wasn't as big as it looked or the trio had been walking faster than usual, because they'd already reached the grassy hill the stranger JJ had told Brock about.

"Down there is Kiwa City, which leads to the Bullet Train, which leads to Sunset, which leads to the huge Pokemon Center with Nurse Joys!" Brock sighed dreamily.

"We're going to Sunset?" Ash was surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"Um, I, uh, knew someone who lived there once," he muttered, kind of embarrassedly.

"Really? Who?" Misty asked, not hiding her obvious interest.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go!" Ash pumped a fist in the air.

"To new love!" Brock swooned, mimicking Ash's gesture.

"To new adventures!" Misty's eyes sparkled again.

Brock started speeding down the slope, Misty chasing after him. Ash stayed alone at the top, staring down at the entrance to Boulovine with mixed emotions running wildly over his face.

"Ka? Chuchu?"

But he was never alone, not anymore.

"To new love..."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu questioned, having no idea what Ash was murmuring about. Silly Human.

"It was before your time, buddy."

The electric mouse was very confused and rather curious but kept quiet as he followed his Trainer down the grass. Ash was mostly silent as he caught up with his friends. They didn't notice as they were too busy taking in the sights of bustling, exciting Kiwa. A friendly local with a playful Meowth at his feet helpfully pointed out the direction of the train station, which was actually underground.

"Wow. Did you see his hair? Craaazy! But kind of cool," remarked Misty as they waved to the guy with the electric blue mohawk.

It was a mere $2 for a train ticket and while Brock and Misty chatted easily as they slid into their fourseater with a table, Ash kept to himself. As the train started to zoom along the track, he glared at his own reflection in the blurred, darkened window.

"Sunburst," stated the electronic voice over the hustle of people exiting and boarding the train. "Next stop, Sundust."

Togepi squeaked happily when the train started to move rapidly along again. Misty smiled at the baby in her arms, then her gaze flickered over to Brock, who was hitting on some ditzy looking blond with HUGE boobs, sitting at the opposite end of the train compartment. Typical. She tugged him back to his seat by his ear with a sigh. Would the boy never learn? Probably not, she reflected, almost amused.

Her mood shifted as her gaze settled on Ash, her eyes clouded with worry at the look on his face. He looked so much older... and hurt. What was he thinking, to make him look like that? she wondered. Then she brushed it off. He'd be fine, he was a tough little cookie. She smiled inwardly, feeling heat rise to her cheeks as she remembered the stupid crush she'd had on him a little while ago. Thank goodness she was over that. Recently, a different person had been filling up the space in her head and she kept revisiting old memories of the Orange Islands...

Brock leaned back in his seat, arms stretched out behind his head, as thoughts raced through his brain at lightening speed. Or rather, faces of all the beautiful girls he'd seen... A few flew past repeatedly. He punched his head, trying to make it stop. By God, he was a sucker.

Ash was still lost in thoughts of the past...


	4. Boys & Girls Flashback

**A/N**: Ooooh insight into the Ketchum's past. There'll be a few of these, and it's my version of how Gary and Ash became rivals in the first place:D Neat, huh?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, except a few battered Pokemon cards from way back when they were cool xD

* * *

**  
LEGENDS: Dark Angel**_**  
**_

_**Boys & Girls **_

_**Flashback**_

A boy was crying under the blossom tree in the South of Pallet Town. He sniveled weakly, angry, confused tears dashing out of his eyes as he tried to make sense of the scene he had just witnessed. Why, why, _why _would his own dad hit his soft, brown haired mom? Boys didn't punch girls! Dads didn't hit Moms! Husband's didn't hurt their wives! It just wasn't right!

They had been yelling furiously, shouting horrible things he didn't need to hear. His Dad had said he was going to leave! And Mom said he should get a move on with it, he'd been... threat... threatening to do so for years! Dad had shouted FINE! right in Mom's face and she had been scared, he saw it in her brown eyes, saw the way she trembled in the pastel coloured clothes. Her voice shook as she shouted back, telling him he would never leave his own son and if he did-! Dad was like, Just watch me, he means nothing to me, just a mistake! The little boy was so confused, running his small hands over his dark spiky hair, still crying.

At the same time, a few streets away from the Ketchum residence, a removal van was pulling up outside a recently acquired house. A little girl with a tangle of soft brown hair quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and slipped away, unnoticed. She ran, even though she had no idea where she was, or where she was going. She rushed past a row of houses, and unknowingly, the famous Oak house and laboratory, and a slightly battered Vulpix plushie fell out of the loop on her jeans.

"Oh!" cried a man in a white coat, who was currently washing dishes and looking out the window. "You should go and give her back the toy," he suggested to the small boy who was currently tugging at his white lab coat to get his full attention. The spike haired kid had been blathering incessantly about starter Pokemon, and could he please, please, please get a real special one, maybe even an Eevee? However he dropped the one sided conversation and sped out of the kitchen, letting the front door shut with a tremendous_ bang! _The Professor winced, the boy was such a handful already! He couldn't even fit a Pokeball in one hand yet and was already obsessed! He doted on the boy, clearly, and loved looking after him when his mother was too busy but there was only so much an old grandfather could take!

Being naturally athletic, the dark haired boy quickly scooped up the doll and caught up with the girl.

"Hey! Hey, miss! You dropped this!" She turned around, blue eyes wide with shock, mouth open as he handed her the Vulpix plushie rather roughly. She smiled her thanks and hugged the doll closely.

"Vulpix is a fire Pokemon," the boy said rather proudly.

"I know. They're really warm and cuddly in real life! I see lots of them, my mommy's a Pokemon nurse."

"Wow. I don't know what job my mom does," he shrugged casually.

"I don't know where I'm going," the girl admitted, turning to the boy with her deep blue eyes almost anxious, but still friendly.

"I do. I live here. Your eyes are really, really, really dark blue."  
"So?" the girl scowled.

"I think I like them. They're nice."

"OK," the girl relaxed, then wrinkled her little nose. "Your hair's really messy. And spiky." She got him in a headlock and scrubbed the dark spikes roughly while he struggled. She let go and pranced away, before setting into a full blown run. She had caught sight of pretty pink blossom petals in the distance.

"Hey, I - Oh!" the girl was startled into silence by what she saw, and her new 'friend' stumbled by her side and started at the sight of his neighbour. The usually tough boy was sitting curled up under the tree, _crying_.

"Why are you crying like a girly girl?" he demanded at once, and received a push from the girl next to him.

"Why are you here?" snapped the boy at the tree.

"Do you not know you'll turn into a girl if you cry like one?"

"Do you not know you'll catch cooties standing next to one?"

The girl punched the boy standing in the face and kicked the boy sitting hard in the shin.

"OW!" they both roared, clutching at their new injuries.

"What did you do that for?" they shouted in unison.

"Well, do you expect me to just stand there and be _insulted_ by you two _boneheaded_ cooty jerks?" she pushed the boy standing onto the ground for good measure and continued kicking them both. "My big brother says fists, feet and effing violence solve everything! And I think he's right!"

"OK, OK, we're sorry!" they both wailed and she stopped kicking them at once and flopped down on the ground beside the two boys with absurdly messy, spiky dark hair. There was a difference- the raven coloured hair was short, and the auburn coloured was long.

"Hiya. I'm Jodine," she gave them both a beaming smile.

"I'm Ash."

"I'm Gary."

"Thanks for saving my Vulpix," she acknowledged the first boy. "Sorry for kicking you when you were already down," she apologised to the second.

"It's okay," Ash and Gary said together, and they both tentatively smiled at each other.

"Why were you crying, anyway?" Jodine's deep blue eyes looked at Gary's brown ones. He blushed and looked away.

"Doesn't matter. It's stupid. Wanna play tag? Loser's it, and that means you, Ashy!" Gary shouted out enthusiastically and the three youngsters immediately began chasing, Gary's crying, for the moment, forgotten. As Jodine started climbing up the tree and the two boys followed eagerly, they were shouting playfully as if they'd known her for years.

"You can do it, Jodi!"

"Yeah, go, Jodi! You'll need to stop for a rest, though, girls get tired pretty quick, right?"

"Come up here and say that right in my face, Gary-boy!"

"He could be right..."

"You wanna fist in your face too, Ashy-boy?"

And so began the start of a beautiful, if a little dysfunctional, friendship.


End file.
